Sen'ya Cientos de noches
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: AU. Serie de DRABBLE's. Pequeños momentos, para pensar en los grandes daños ocacionados y como algunas personas, algunas sinples palabras, pueden hacerte seguir adelante sin preocuparte nada ni nadie mas que la persona que camina a tu lado.
1. Saika

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**~SAIKA~**__ (Niebla colorida)_

Cada vez, con más frecuencia, comenzaba a disfrutar de las constantes batallas que lidiaba día con día en el campo de guerra. Muertos, sangre y gritos por todos lados, por donde quiera que mirara. No sabía por qué y hasta cierto punto le dejo de importar, solo quería matarlos a todos, que gritaran de dolor y que sufrieran.

Su mente se nublo y una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios. Uno a uno fueron cayendo como moscas, victimas de su espada que con los años y las constantes muertes que había ocasionado, se había tornado roja por la sangre.

Esa guerra innecesaria, esas muertes y peleas, lo hacían olvidar por momentos lo que era la felicidad o el de si algún momento la conoció y junto con eso, el motivo de su lucha.

Con la niebla en el campo de batalla poco podía ver, solo la sangre que le manchaba y los pocos tonos del fondo que sus ojos alcanzaban a distinguir.

...-...-...

La noche llego sin retraso y con ella el cansancio mental y físico de todos sus compañeros y el de él. La batalla se detuvo solo por la noche y todos se retiraron a sus campamentos, aunque eso no garantizaba que no hubiera un ataque sorpresa.

Él se quedo lejos de todos, entre las sombras, ya que en aquellos lugares se sentía mas cómodo; lejos de la mirada de los demás y de las platicas sin sentido de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué haces tan alejado?-Dijo uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa, de cabello pelirojo y un poco largo, de ojos negro con tonos amarillos y un poco salvajes, tez blanca y una cicatriz en su mejilla.- ¡Acércate, no seas amargado!-

-Hm- bufó.

-Eres un amargado Naruto- Fue la única respuesta que dio, después de brindarle una sonrisa suave y comprensiva.

Kurama era de los pocos con quienes se relacionaba, en realidad lo apreciaba pero las circunstancias en su vida le impedían formar lazos muy fuertes con las personas. Los vio otro pequeño momento, riendo animados todos reunidos alrededor de una cálida fogata, como una familia.

Y por un momento se odio.

.

.

.

* * *

este es un fic hecho de DRABBLE's y espero les haya gustado este pedacito tanto como a mi me emociono escribirlo (y falta por escribir, porque este apenas es el capitulo uno!) (Se vale hacer eso en los drabble's? D:).

bueno aqui las personalidades y circuntancias seran diferentes a las de la serie. cada Drabble fue escrito segun un OST de la serie (tanto de las peliculas como del anime) mmm eso no lo combierte en un song-fic?

no se olviden de dejar un comentario! que son el alimento del escritor!

hasta el prox cap! :)


	2. Cloudiness

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**_~Cloudiness~_** _(__Nubosidad__)_

Heridos, golpeados, cansados y sobre todo, deseosos de volver a casa; con sus familias. Sabía que muchos de ellos no volverían, tal vez el día de mañana muriesen, absolutamente todos sabían los riesgos pero lo hacían por sus seres queridos y para que reinara una falsa paz. Lo que lo molestaba era que sus manos se mancharan con la sangre de personas que, peleaban por el mismo objetivo.

Suspiro y trato de alejar de su mente aquellos pensamientos. Otro día de guerra que parecía no tener fin. Trato de relajarse mientras dejaba su espalda recargarse en el tronco de un árbol. La brisa nocturna lo hizo estremecerse y mirar al cielo.

La luna de invierno era enorme y tan brillante que incluso con las constantes nubes tratando de opacarla, esta sobresalía. Sintió una gran nostalgia, por su aldea, por muchas cosas en realidad que en un momento de tranquilidad se arrumbaron en su mente y florecieron.

-Que estupidez- Kurama que siempre estaba al pendiente de él pudo notar claramente; incluso era casi palpable, el dolor proveniente de sus ojos.

La mañana del día siguiente los recibió con una fuerte neblina, acompañado de un cielo completamente cubierto de nubes. Recibieron la orden de moverse con cautela y utilizar el clima a su favor. Aunque aquello era un riesgo, se movilizaron rápidamente tratando de ganar terreno. Pero esta vez para él fue diferente, subió las ramas más altas de los árboles y se dedico a ocultar su presencia y avanzar sin pelear

Su misión en aquel momento era de infiltración. No quería, pero, era por un bien mayor. Avanzar sin mirar atrás, vestido con ropas enemigas. Dieciséis años y en combate, dieciséis años y tres de ellos manchados en sangre.

Fue tan su deseo de huir que inconscientemente había avanzado más rápido, más feroz en sus pisadas y en su mirada un deje de rencor se dejo ver. Se alejo del campo de guerra y de la vista de sus compañeros, se alejo de todo sin mirar atrás. Esquivo todo lo que pudo y lo que no, simplemente lo elimino de su camino.

Cuando se percato de todo… Estaba solo.

.

.

.

* * *

Drabble 2/? al der de este genero es mas facil darles continuidad, lo complicado es darles el sentimiento correcto para que no se lea tan repetitivo en un pedacito tan pequeño


	3. YAMAGASUMI

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**_~YAMAGASUMI~_**_ (Niebla de montaña)_

Había llegado a una pequeña villa olvidada por la mano del hombre y destruida por el mismo. Desolación, destrucción, vacio y ruinas. Era todo lo que el ser humano podía ocasionar.

Conforme caminaba solo por la vereda, observaba todo a su alrededor con una mueca en su labio. Toda la situación daba asco. Aquel lugar había quedado en medio del conflicto de poder de las dos más grandes aldeas, dejando solo, vacio y una tierra reclamando desesperadamente ayuda.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había comenzado su misión de infiltrarse y el de haber huido. Su mano se formo en puño y un trago amargo lo invadió. Siguió avanzando no encontrando ningún contratiempo más que el cansancio, la neblina parecía no querer disiparse. Se refugió en una de las tantas casas vacías y el eco de sus pisadas fue lo único que le dio la bienvenida.

La mesa estaba puesta para una familia de tres, pero al parecer nadie se logro sentar a comer, pues salieron huyendo de las contantes batallas. Absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas. Alcanzo a ver los cuadros que se hallaban en la chimenea. Parecía que eran una feliz familia, todos sonrientes.

Era de admitir y aceptar lo difícil de la situación, pero ellos seguían órdenes, supuestamente por un bien común. ¡Dios! ¡Era la guerra! Amaba su aldea, a su gente y la defendería un con su vida, pero ¿A qué costo?

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, asegurándose de que efectivamente estuviera vacía; y así era, una casa vacía y tan repleta de recuerdos que por un momento imagino la risa de un niño que corría alegremente por el pasillo para recibir a su padre en la entrada.

Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa. Estaba comenzando a alucinar. La niebla de la montaña solo le estaba mostrando solo lo que él deseaba ver.

Eran solo sus propios fantasmas.

.

.

.

* * *

Drabble 3/? mmmmm cada vez esto tiene menos sentido XD ¿Q opinan?


	4. Yami o miru me

**_~Yami o miru me~_**_ (ojos que miran hacía la oscuridad)_

Se sintio un completo estupido. El trabajo de infiltracion no era lo suyo. Conforme consegia la información que necesitaba, se alejaba o integraba más en grupo.

Ignoraba el hecho de que su trabajo fracasara por su falta de atencion a los detalles o solo porque buscaba un pretexto para matarlos a todos. Pero lo que más le dolía, era ir conociendo a toda esa gente, personas como él, que solo hacen su trabajo. Cada vez, sus ojos perdian ese magico brillo y se ensombresian con el paso del tiempo. En ocasiones escuchaba el llanto de niños inexistentes y de manera fugas venia a su mente la imagen de una niña llorando.

Muchas veces la locura y desesperación se apodero de él.

Se sintio agobiado y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza le golpeo y de manera inmediata se sintio en todo su cuerpo, nublandole la vista y adormeciendo sus demás sentidos, haciendolo caer entre la pila de cadáveres. Que antes habían sido sus "compañeros"

Ahí estaba él, tumbado en el suelo semi-inconciente y cubierto de heridas sin tratar, ocacionando que su mentira fuese mas creíble o al menos eso creía. Pero no menos dolorosa y efectiva.

Sus ojos se entre cerraron ante la oscuridad que lo agobiaba y comenzaba a cubrir. Y pudo verse a sí mismo -solo que con los ojos completamente negros y la iris roja- mofándose ante lo inutil y débil que era con una sonrisa sínica y vil.

La oscuridad se estaba apoderando de él. Y no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

hola chicos! espero no esten super molestos por la larga espera, me quede sin internet medio año y la verdad me costaba trabajo continuarlo.

bien, como veran seran drabbles semi largos y asi como van, seran varios. la protagonista femenina aparecera en dos o tres capis mas.

espero me disculpen con la tardanza y continuare mis demas fan fic lo mas prnto posible :)


End file.
